Stop doing that!
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: The one where Kurt keeps being unintentionally sexy, Peter keeps leaving the room, and everyone is uncomfortable. A Nightsilver fic, pre relationship, and no 3 in the Nightsilver fan club series.


Stop doing that!

Chapter one- Ice cream

Scott, Jean, Jubilee and kurt had made it a tradition every saturday to hijack one of the professors cars and head down to the mall.

This time they were accompanied by Happy,Cifer,Bubbles, and a very excitable Rose. Cifer for some unknown obscene reason could drive just about anything, so was following along behind in one of hank's sports cars.

Rose was having a great time with the wind whipping her hair back and forth and blowing back her ears refreshingly, this unfortunately meant CIfer had to keep leaning away from the oncoming swirl of bubblegum hair that kept slapping her in the face.

Thankfully though Rose was seated in the front so her tail was kept away from Bubbles and Happy, who were relaxed low in their seats behind her-Bubbles trying not to snort at Cifers 'grumpy face' as she called it, adopted only and only when cifer had to keep quiet in order to stay sane.

Without warning the trunk of the car compressed and a flash of silver appeared. The brakes hit immediately after, and a terrifying shrieking begun as the tyres screamed their protest, everyone was jolted forward in their seats, Happy screeching.

Finally the car skidded to a halt, the burnt smell of melted tyres making bubbles nose twitch.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah-aaaaaaah!-aaaaah!" Screamed happy, eyes squeezed tightly shut, only to open in confusion.

Cifer received one more hard slap to the face with roses hair. There was a quiet moment, before Cifers head started twisting frighteningly slowly to stare straight into the eyes of one peter maximoff, reclined innocently in the center back seat with arms laid comfortably on the armrests -chewing his gum, as if he'd been there the whole time.

Cifer looked at him, he looked back.

There was silence, Happy sending bubbles a silent 'oooooh shit!' before leaning right back and schooling her features when cifers death glare flashed her way for a moment.

Happy and bubbles were dangerously close to losing it.

Like a lynx cifer unclipped her seat belt, leaning towards peter and agonisingly slowly raising her forefinger towards him- flick! She flicked him right between the eyes, his head snapping back with an audible click.

Without a word cifer returned to her front seat clipping herself back in, the car started up again at lightening speed.

A few seconds later peter exclaimed a loud 'oww!' rubbing his forehead with the palm of his right hand and scrunching up his face in pain, he looked to happy with a question in his eyes.

' she likes you, she just doesn't like surprises' said Happy. "And neither do I"-even Peter wasn't fast enough to dodge the hard punch to the leg happy dealt, "oooooow!" He wheezed.

In the front seat, Cifer snorted,wracked with almost imperceptible giggles.

.

.

.

"Right where's Kurt?"

Asked Peter, slamming the car door shut with unnecessary force and stretching out his limbs, there was an audible pop as peter's shoulder decompressed, bubbles gave him a look.

"And here's me thinking you actually wanted to spend time with us boring heterosexuals" said happy.

"We're not ga-" Happy pointed over to Kurt who was currently flicking back his hair and twisting around in front of the shiny car window, assessing his outfit, Jean said something that made him twist round laughing.

The two linked arms and headed inside, Kurt waving one skinny arm in the air in a very camp gesture towards the mall complex.

" I'll get back to that later-" Peter could then be seen appearing right next to their blue friend, snatching his arm away from Jean childishly and leading the confused boy into the mall before he even knew what had happened.

Cifer caught up to a furious Jean moments later

" I just don't get it" remarked Jean, " he's all, I'm so straight, there's nothing between me and Kurt, bla bla blaaaaaa!" She said in a monotonic drony voice that was her impression of quicksilver"but he can't stand to see Kurt with another person"

" Don't worry about it, soon he'll figure out you're just the straight best friend!" laughed Cifer, bumping shoulders with Jean, who bumped back until a little war begun, ending with Jeans butt lodged in a bush and a fit of giggles.

Cifer hefted Jean out of the bush just in time to hear a stricken whisper behind her from Scott

" what am I going to do now? With Kurt gone who's going to go round the shops with Jean for me?Help me!, I can't go round another bra shop! I just can't!"

And there in Cifer deduced, was the real reason Scott let Kurt ride in the front with him on trips to the mall. Kurt liked riding in the front, and Scott liked it when Kurt helped Jean with her shopping-so he didn't have to.

She sniggered, " well Jean, I'll leave you to it, I believe you and Scott have got a lot of shopping to do" -Scott teased his face into what he hoped was a smile but looked more like a grimace, " yeah, I can't wait!" He said, a bit too quickly. Jean looked suspicious.

.

.

.

Cifer, Happy , Rose , Bubbles, and Jubilee entered the mall, all congregating at the door to behold an adorable sight.

"awwwww, they're having a little date!" cooed jubilee, everyone's hearts melting at the sight of Kurt sat at one of the centre tables clustered within the mall, Quicksilver carrying over two gravity defying ice creams-topped with what looked like unicorn poop and sparkles.

Straight my ass thought Cifer.

Jean having abducted her boyfriend and Kurt and Peter otherwise occupied the group divided, Jubilee off to do some shoe shopping and Happy, Bubbles, Rose and Cifer ever so discreetly sliding into one of the booths near the two love birds.

"So, what do you want?"

Asked Cifer to the smallest of the group, Rose

"ice cream Sunday!" Shouted their winged friend, hopping up and down in the booth excitedly. Cifer smiled fondly, handing Rose the dessert. Happy leaned over and turned it the right way up, dyslexia or no, it was really hard to read a menu that's upside down.

Cifer then turned to Happy and Bubbles, the three leaning forward as if sharing a deep secret, "so, Happy, detecting any lovey dovey feelings over there?" Asked bubbles.

Happy closed her eyes, "just a sec- kind of,it's quite tooth rotting, I'm actually feeling quite sorry for Peter:Peter's besotted with Kurt, and Kurt's besotted with his ice cream"

Bubbles burst out laughing, sniggering like it was to funniest thing in the world. Then became slightly sad,"Awww, that's really sad!" Said Bubbles, deflating.

" I don't think so, I'd pick chocolate sprinkles over boys any day" interjected Rose, clambering over Cifer and jabbing her in the thigh painfully on her way towards the ice cream. Cifer's face turned a bright shade of puce then returned to normal.

" I wish I had a boyfriend to buy me things" complained bubbles, staring wistfully at Kurt, who looked so happy to be receiving a flake that quicksilver was pushing straight through the middle of his ice cream sundae

-all the while an accomplished smile on his face , right before Peter plopped himself down opposite Kurt, obscuring her view.

She only wondered what they were talking about.

.

.

.

Peter plopped himself down opposite his blueberry with an oof, he was only 25 but damn was he old!

" so" Peter began" I was heading down to the communal showers this morning, got myself a cubicle, was completely butt naked-towel outside, only to find clumps of blue fluff all over the show". Kurt nodded, hardly paying attention, more interested in the ice cream than peter.

"now what was I to do? I mean, I knew Hank had a furry little problem, but what am I supposed to think? I mean,the important question is

-do I think of it as hair, fur, or"Peter pulled a disgusted face, mouth twisting down at the edges into a meme worthy cringe

"fluff- so I had a word with the guy, turns out he's a little embarrassed about it, and said he'd grade my papers at a pass for physics if I didn't tell miss mystique, yeeeeah!, just call me Spock I'm a physicist!"Peter fist pumped.

Kurt, who had otherwise been occupied till this point blinked twice, pulling his spoon out of his mouth at a leisurely pace. A bit of ice cream begun to melt and dribble down his spoon, so he lapped it up, slowly licking a line from halfway down the spoon to the curved part at the top.

" I believe- he said, sucking the curved part of the spoon into his mouth surreptitiously, slowly pulling it out with hollow cheeks and licking the remaining ice cream away in quick feline laps

"that the fluff- he continued, taking another lavascious scoop of ice cream, inserting it greedily between his lips

"is fur"-sinfully slowly, Kurt pulled the spoon out of his mouth, twisting it cleverly around the metal to make sure no delicious ice cream was lost.

he was licking away the remaining ice cream from the inner part of the spoon when his eyes met peters.

Peter's eyes were bugging out of his head, a smattering of pink high up on his cheeks.

-Across the way happy started choking on her smoothie, the ice lodging in her throat and bubbles delivering a heavy thump to the back sending smoothie spewing everywhere, when she recovered it soon became apparent they she was laughing.

Peter coughed, and appeared to be quite uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and looking for an exit. " so don't you think it's fur?" Asked Kurt innocently, " it is all over his body right?" Kurt started stuffing spoon after spoonful of ice cream into his mouth like it had gone out of fashion.

Quicksilver made a choking sound, eyes still flickering madly from Kurts spoon to his lips. " no-no-can't deal" he choked, only to disappear, leaving a very confused slightly hurt Kurt in his wake.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Kurt sadly, just as Cifer happy bubbles and Rose took over the table " I wouldn't say so, I think you just did something right" said a very amused looking Cifer.

Happy was still hyperventilating in her seat, bubbles running slow circles on her back. " Kurt," wheezed happy

"I just th- I think you've had- enough ice cream for one day- let rose have it ,haHA!" Kurt was utterly confused, but dubiously slid the ice and cream over to rose who dug right in, stealing his spoon and not seeming to care a jot what Kurt had just been doing with it

"right" said Happy, seemingly trying to calm herself down rather than anybody else"I think that's enough excitement for one day"

" agreed " said bubbles, still looking quite traumatised, she did not consent to what she saw today.

The moment was diffused when a pile of bags was dumped onto the table by a very worn looking Scott, Jean looked satisfied after her original discourse with Scott that morning, no doubt pleased with having him in tow all day and carrying her stuff, it seemed she believed he'd suffered enough for one day.

Jubilee re surfaced moments later, four bags all no doubt containing shoes clutched in both fists.

.

.

.

Peter was waiting for them at the car, leaning casually against the bumper, but seeming slightly off from his usual confident self, his cheeks still flushed a pretty pink.

-Cifer opened the locks,careful not to make eye contact and embarrass him further, Peter was suddenly inside, arm on the back of the leather seats, everyone could see he was trying not to look at Kurt in the eye.

Before anyone could advisgainst it, Kurt slid himself in next to Peter,smiling apologetically through his bangs. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted Peter to forgive him.

Peter blushed further, growing if it was possible even pinker, but surprise surprise didn't make any move to dislodge Kurt from leaning against his chest, or move his arm from the back rest.

An awkward silence descended upon the group, only broken when Cifer started up the engine and jubilee asked loudly " did I miss something?"


End file.
